7 things
by Arthur-'Boo'-Radley-Lover
Summary: Morgana plays match maker. Will she succeed? Read on and find out. Slight Arthur/Merlin but nothing too serious. Sorry if summary isn't very good. This is my second fan-fiction. Based of off miley cyrus's song 7 things. Not song-fic.


**7 Things**

_**A/N: Just a little one-shot based on Miley Cyrus's song 7 things. Not a song-fic. **_

_**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of the characters or the song, they belong to the BBC and Miley Cyrus!**_

**Morgana, Gwen, Merlin and Arthur were all in Morgana's room playing cards. After a while Morgana got bored and asked if they all wanted to play a little game that she had made up.**

"**What's the game?" Arthur inquired rather hesitantly, making everyone stare at him in amazement! Not even Morgana had heard him speak like that. **

"**It's called 7 things! Now I shall be the host and Gwen, you shall be the score master." Morgana ordered.**

"**OK!" replied Gwen obediently.**

"**Now, the contestants. Well seeing as I'm the host and Gwen is the score master that leaves you Arthur and you Merlin!" exclaimed Morgana, almost ecstatically. Arthur groaned. **

"**Oh shut up Arthur!" Morgana scolded. "Here's the game. You each need to say 7 things that you hate about eachother. The seventh thing needs to be the thing that you hate the most out of the 7 things. I shall decide who wins each round and Gwen shall keep score and tell me who wins the game at the end. Got that boy's?" Morgana inquired of the two poor lads that were at her mercy.**

"**Sure whatever," Arthur replied, cocky as ever. Merlin, on the other hand, didn't look so sure. He replied a little after Arthur, but he said that he understood.**

"**Right Merlin you start, 7 things you hate about Arthur."**

"**Well umm, the 7 things I hate about you: you're vain, your games, you're insecure, you treat me like I'm dirt, you make me laugh you make me cry, you're friend their jerks when you act like them just know it hurts, the seventh thing I hate about you, you sometimes ignore me!" Merlin finished. **

**There was a stunned silence; no one knew quite what to make of that.**

"**OK, that was stunning and all true. See whether you can match that Arthur!" Morgana finally said, sounding every inch the confident game show host she was acting.**

"**OK. The 7 things I hate about you: you're clumsy, you're always late, you're never quick, you can never get my armour on, you make me sigh you make me shout, you always smell like dirt, the seventh thing I hate about you don't respect me!" Arthur ranted quite confidently.**

**He looked up and into the hurt eyes of his manservant. He was then ashamed of some of what he said because some of it wasn't perfectly true as where Merlin's turn was all perfectly true, even Arthur knew it.**

**Gwen and Morgana were having an animated discussion. Soon it seemed as though they had reached a decision.**

"**Ahem! Ladies and Gentlemen and variations there upon," Morgana said the last part with particular emphasis while staring intently at Arthur. She looked away when it looked as though he wasn't going to understand that piece of humour. Gwen and Merlin, on the other hand, were literally rolling around the floor laughing, holding their sides. Once they had calmed down, Morgana continued.**

"**Gwen and I have reached a verdict. In case any of you don't know what this means, it means we have made a decision." Again she looked pointedly at Arthur and again he didn't get it so she gave up. Gwen and Merlin were shaking from suppressed laughter.**

"**Our decision is that Merlin won that round and gets 7 points. One point for each of the 7 things he hates about Arthur. We have decided this because none of what he said was meant to or did hurt Arthur in any way, shape or form and each point was true. Arthur you really need to treat your manservant better!" Morgana ranted slightly towards the end. Merlin was looking at the floor, as if he was ashamed to have won that round and wished that Arthur had won it. Arthur sat just watching his manservant for any signs of liveliness. He found none, at which he was a bit worried, but didn't say anything.**

"**So! On to the next round!" Morgana stated just like a game show host. **

"**This round is going to be...... 7 things I like about you! Arthur, because you lost the last round you can go first. 7 things you like about Merlin and the 7****th**** thing has to be the thing you like the most." Morgana stated, as though it was the most simple thing in the world.**

"**The 7 things I like about you: your hair, your eyes, your shabby clothes, when you smile you hypnotise me, you make me laugh you make me sigh, your hand on my shoulder when you look at me everything's alright. The 7****th**** thing I like the most that you do, you make me like you!" Arthur ended.**

**If there ever was a stunned silence where not even the floor made a sound it was then. Merlin looked up at Arthur, his eyes welling up with tears. He turned to Morgana and opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He swallowed hard and tried again.**

"**I can't go on Morgana, Arthur wins. I'd never be able to get through the first one, never mind seven!" Merlin had to look away from them all. **

"**Come on Gwen, I think it's time we left the boys." Morgana muttered. Gwen nodded her head and followed Morgana out of the room. Once they had gone, the only sound that could be heard was Merlin's shaky breathing. Arthur was worried about Merlin and he went over and put a hand on Merlin's shoulder in a comforting way. Merlin looked round at Arthur, his face streaked with tears. At this Arthur was terribly worried, wondering whether what he said was really as upsetting as what it seemed to be. Suddenly Merlin spoke up.**

"**Did you really mean what you said, that you really do like me?" Merlin managed to say, though his voice was thick with tears.**

"**Of course I did Merlin! I meant that and another thing that I couldn't say in front of Gwen and Morgana." Arthur replied softly while wiping away Merlin's tears.**

"**What was that?" Merlin managed to say.**

"**That I love you with all my heart! I have never felt this way about anyone before!" Arthur explained gently and with such emotion it was hard to believe that it was the same man. At this Merlin started sobbing again. Arthur had pulled him close and was hugging him and rocking backwards and forwards. When Merlin looked up at Arthur he asked him if he meant it.**

"**Of course I mean it silly. I'll even prove it to you." Arthur leant in and kissed Merlin. That one kiss opened Arthur up like a book to Merlin and he knew that Arthur meant what he said. The kiss was tender and emotional, but brief. Even in that short space of time, Merlin knew that Arthur meant that he loved Merlin. They found their love of their lives all through a little scheming of Morgana's and a game of 7 things.**

_**A/N: Please tell me what you think. This only my second ff and my first Merlin and slash fic. Please tell me what you think. Please no angry rants if you didn't like it, I get upset easily just like Merlin. Reviews = love. I shall try and reply but I can't promise any thing. Thanks!!!!!!!!!!**_


End file.
